St Albion School
by New Yorkie ' Stephanie
Summary: This is just like the tv series Merlin, but this is set in a school. Marvin Emrys has just moved in with his uncle and now has to go to a new school where he has the experience of a life time. Come in everyone's pov. Made some changes. Gwenx Arthur MerlinxFreya MorganaxGwaine LeonxMithian - Keep reviewing for up dates.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : **

**Hi this is my first fan fiction, hope you enjoy. P.S. I don't own Merlin !**

**Please review**

**Summary : **

This is just like the tv series Merlin, but this is set in a school. Marvin Emrys has just moved in with his uncle and now has to go to a new school where he has the experience of a life time. Come in everyone's pov.

* * *

**Merlin Pov.**

It had been a long journey, it would have been fine if I stayed on one train but no. I come from Ealdor, a very small village with the population of 300 people, it's so small it doesn't even have a train station. Ealdor is the smallest village outlining Essetir, you need to take a bus to Essetir which takes 55 minutes. Then you have to take the train to Longstead and then five hours later you arrive in Camelot. My mother sent me to live with my uncle Giaus, she feared that I had no future in Ealdor. But also because I can do things ... I can't explain them exactly neither can my mother but she feels that the best person to help would be Giaus.

Finally im here! Camelot was the biggest town in the county of Albion, Camelot was once a great castle so the streets were filled with ruins of the kingdom which gave the town a sort of glow. My mother Hunith told me that Giaus doesn't drive so I had to find my way to his by myself. All I knew was that he lived in a house near a giagantic mashion that looked like a castle. I started to walk up the street, i swung my heavy duffle bag over my shouler. You could definatley see that Camelot was one of those towns that defined people by classes. For example i passed small houses, council flats then as you went futher up into the town you could see the grand mashions. I finally stopped at the largest and grandest house in the whole town. I then turn left down an alley, after a while of asking for directions i had found my uncle's house. It was small, walking to the door seemed like a small mission. The path that lead to the door had crakes and the gate on the fence seemed about to fall off. I vengured my way out among the over grown grass and the wild hedges. I made it to the door, i knocked twice and there was no answer so i knocked again and still no answer. Great just my luck i've come all this way and now im waiting around like a twat, like things cant get any worse. Then the heavens opened. Rain came crashing down on my think black hair with out warning, i already smelt of a long journey and now im gonna smell of damp. Then i heard the thunder come, I tried the door but it was locked so i swung my head around looking down the street to see if any one was out. And no one was, probably because of the storm, so with a quick flash of my eyes the door unlocked bringing a smile to my face. I quickly dashed in side, then i heard a man come running down the stairs with a pile of books in his hands. He was surprised to see me, i didnt think he was exspecting me because the old looking books came tumbling out of his hands causing him to slip. I knew the man was my uncle but not for much longer if i didn't do anything. Without thinking i flahed my eyes and said a comand in my head then Giaus had slowed down just enough time for me to step in the way and catch him. My plan went horrible wrong, Giaus flatened me to the floor. After i quick black out i helped him up on his feet. "What did you just do boy ?... Tell me!" Giaus shouted, "Nothing you just fell and i steped in the way" I said a little scared. "I swear it" I added hoping that would help. Giaus looked confused he was about to say something then he stopped. With a quick grunt he said "Who are you". That gave me joy, he had left the subject of what just happened. "Im Hunith's son" I said, "Marvin, you not to be here tell Friday" he said in still in his same raged voice. "People call me Merlin, and it is Friday" I said a little worried, I mean if he can't even remember the date how is he gonna help me find out what is wrong with me. After a long silence he spoke "Oh that would explain it then". We just exchanged smiles until i remember i was still soaked from the storm. "Giaus would it be possible to have a shower" I said with pleading look. "Of course after all you do smell quite a bit, I'll show you to your room. He lead me up the stairs and to a small room. He open the door and moving out the way so i can enter. "Its great thanks" I said putting my bag on the floor. "Merlin, why did your mother send you here" Giaus said a little confused. "I dunno I guess because Ealdor had no future for me" I said not sound pleased. Then he looked at me as if he knew i was wrong "Ill ask her tonight, its been a long day and you smell so have a shower and then get some sleep" he said shutting the door behind him. As the door was about to close it reopen agian with Giaus's head popping out the gap. "I just wanted to say the shower is down the hall" he said with a nice warm smile. "Okay thanks again" said also smiling. Before he left he said" Merlin i guess I should say thank you" then he left.

I relised what he meant so I just took a deep breath in and starting unpackingmy stuff. I put my come and spay by the mirror then i hung my clothes up i then put my poster i had since i was little up, it had diffrent symbols on it. I got it in antic shop the man at the counter said it was of the old religion. I had know idea what he ment but in a way I just had a connection with it. I took of my Brown hoodie and flung it into the basket next to wardrobe. I took a quick sniff of myself and wow im suprised i didnt pass out. I went into the bathroom started the shower and then took off my clothes then i got soaked.

I think I was in there for a long time because when i got out and it was already dark, I got dressed into some checkered pants and a long sleeve red shirt. before I went to bed I walked into the living room and saw giaus reading. "Giaus I just wanted to say goodnight" I said waiting for a response. "Night Merlin and by the way I wont be here tomorrow I will be at work". I went to bed quickly because i was so tired but before my head hit the pillow i looked at the town through my window it was clearly a wonderfull site. The sky was dark and the lights off the town shown. You never get some thing like this in Ealdor. Not long after I was asleep.

**Giaus'** pov

I had just finished reading the chapter in my book when Merlin finally went to sleep. There is some thing strange about that boy and i don't even think he knows. I went to my desk and turned on my computer, when it was all on I checked my email. There was three from the Hospital about New rules and then there was one from Hunith. I opened and started to read.

_My dear Gaius,_

_ I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust._

_It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so._

_ Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him._

_ He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. _

_I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both._

This got me thinking and a felt sorry for the poor boy he had magic but this was different this magic was strong so strong for some one of his age. So much went through my mind but all i knew was that i had to help this child to find his purpose.

* * *

I had left the house to go to work in the morning so Merlin was still asleep. They young boy did puzzel me but that was for later right now i needed to go to work. I worked at the doctors clinic in the center of town. I took the ten past nine bus and got there on time. I walked through the door and said hello to the office girls and made my way to my office. I sat down at my desk and viewed my patience list of today :

Mr Olwin - 10 : 00 - eyesite and hearing problems - [ ]

Morgana Pendragon - 10 : 25 - having sleepping problems - [ ]

Tyr Seward - 10 : 50 - the flue [ ]

etc ...

I had so much work to do, but I still had to go shopping. I didn't know how I could fit it in, then I thought of Merlin he was't busy until Monday when school started. I dialed my house number and waitied for him to answer... bring bring ... bring.. "Hello" a young shy vice said, I knew it was Merlin so I said "Hello Merlin its me I was hoping you could do me a favour, thanks I would like you to go to the shopps take £40 with you and then theres a list with everything on so could you go and get all that then you take the change for yourself" after a long conversation I hung up. Mr Olwin had entered the room and I started exaiming him. After he left with his prescription it was 10 39 and I was running late. I quickly saw Morganna she look so tired bless the poor chlid so I gave her a presciption for sleeping tablets i hoped that would help. By now it was 11 45 and i was so tired.

**Merlin Pov.**

I had just come out the shop with three carrier bags, Giaus had a very picky mind. He wanted strange herbs, spices and he wanted all kinds of different fruit and vegtable. Before I went shopping I decided to get to know my way around the town, so I knew my way to my new skool and to the shops. If you go to the shop next to St Albion school you can take a short cut back. I was walking through the park when I saw a young nerdy boy getting picked on by a bunch of strapping lads. I knew I should have just walked away but my hatred for bullies over powered me and I started walking to them. As I got closer I saw that a blonde boy was or look like the leader of thr gang. He was making stupid comments about his victims lack of strengh. "Hey.." I called out grabbing everyones attention. "Come on my friend this boy is nothing compared to you let alone your gang" I directed my comment at the blonde boy. He gave out a chuckle and said "Friend?, well theres your first mistake" he barely sounded seirous. "Well yes your right I mean I would never have such a jerk for a friend" I said trying to sound brave. "You have got to be kidding" he said probably about my size "Try me" I said with even more bravery. Having said that I took a swing at him causing me to drop the bags. He quickly grabbed my arm brfore I had the chance to hit him, "I don't think you should do that" he said gripping my arm tighter. "And why not who do you think you are the mayor" I said chuckling. "No, Im his son" his words shocked me as I fell out of his grip. All the boys left leaving me on th floor looking stupid and defeated.

I started picking up the shopping that fell out when I felt some one next to me, I looked up to find a beautiful girl helping me. She had coffee coloured skin and wavey dark brown hair. Noticing me she gave a wide smile showing me glamerous white teeth. "Hi" was all I could say. "Hi, Im Gwen are you okay ?" she said as her kind brown eyes looked at me. "Hi" was litterally all I could say causing her to laugh making me even more dumbstruck. "Are you okay ?" she sounded concerned as I nodded my head. After we picked up everything I said "Im Merlin I just moved here" "Oh well Im Gwen and Ive lived here all my life so if you ever need a guide or anything just ask" she said. "Cool thanks, wait what if I can't find you" I said a little worried "Here" she said as she pulled a pen from her pocket and started writing numbers on my hand. "Don't be scared to call" Gwen said smiling.

We ended up hanging out for half an hour till Gwen said "Oh gosh, its late I better go my dad is one of those who interigates every boy I date... I mean not like this is a date lol... not that I wouldn't or that I would... I... I urr.. sorry I have to go" she said rather confused. "Umm okay bye" with that said she waved good bye and walked off. She was so funny and cute I had already made a friend, I looked at my watch and I was surprised how lat it was. It was 9 10 and I had no idea when Giaus qould be back. It took a good 15 minutes to get back, by now it was dark and cold so i decided to put on the kettle and watch some tv. I left the bags on the kitchen table then jogged to the living room to watch Doctor Who. About 20 minutes later Giaus came through thr door calling my name. "I'm in here" I called from the living room. He walked in with a package, he layed it down on the table as he moaned at my program. Later that night the package had been opened, it contained my knew school uni form. It had a grey jumper and grey pants with a white shirt and a red tie. The shirt had a dragon symbol on its pocket and same with the tie. I tried it before i went bed and Giaus made sure I put it way to.

* * *

**Gwens Pov.**

When i got in it was freezing in my kitchen. Mum was still at work and dad was in the living room, he had just come in because he had his scarf on. "Where have you been?" he asked with a nice smile. "I met this new kid in the park and hanged with him for a bit" I said giving him a kiss on his forhead. "Does he got to your school" dad ask as he went to make us both a hot drink. "Yeah and he is in my year to oh an he is really nice" I said as I settled on the sofa watching friends. Me and dad had been arguing over the tv control when mum walked through the door. We had been so engaged by our banter we didn't even notice. "Tom give gwen the control and then in one hour you can have it okay" she said taking it off dad and placing it in my hands.

After my hour was up I handed dad the control and walked into the kitchen mum was so tired she already went to bed so a I had to cook dinner because dad couldn't cook to save his life. Then dad was very tired so I told him to go to bed because he had to be at the steel shop early in the morning so it was up to me to do the washing up and cleaning and drying my school uni form for Monday. I eventually finished and decided to call Morgana, she lived with her brother Arthur and Father Uther in the big mashion in the middle of the town. I lived in the lower town and in a council house with mum and dad. I use to live with my brother Elyan before he finished school and decided to travel the world. After a long conversation with Morgana I was ready for bed.

* * *

**Morgana's Pov.**

"Morgana, why aren't you coming to the party on Sunday" Uther said as he came walking up to me. I stopped looking out the window and at him. "Because they are all the same, I bunch of rich guys laughing and stuffing their faces" I said not even caring. "I doubt that, Bayard mayor of Mercia is coming and he expects you and Arthur to be there" Uther said in his proud voice. "He can expect all hw wants i wont be there and why should I go just because Arthur is" I was determind not to go. "I expect you as your father and you will do as I say" he said and stormed off in a mood. Great now I have to spend my last day of freedom at one of my fathers boring parties. Then I was to annoyed to do anything so I stormed to my room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! xx

The next chapter will be coming out on 29 of November,

Also If you have some awesome Ideas then write me a message or review and ill add them in a chapter.

Remember please review I loving hearing your options and I can assure now that by christmas their will be 15 chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you are enjoying ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary :**

This is just like the tv series Merlin, but this is set in a school. Marvin Emrys has just moved in with his uncle and now has to go to a new school where he has the experience of a life time. Come in everyone's pov.

* * *

**Morgana's Pov.**

**I just woke up with a headache from hell, I was trying to recall the events of last night. I remember Bayardand father were ****making s****peeches, I remember getting hit on by some posh idiot. Then I remember Arthur, Leon and myself sneaking out to get drunk, then my mind was blank. I checked the my I****phone to see what time it was, "Oh crap" was my answer when I found out it was 1 : 30. I look around my room and ****saw nothing, it was complete darkness. I tried pulling my self up from the bed but my hands were still asleep. After a quick struggle I was standing on my bed, I carefully lifted my foot off the bed and lowered it as I searched for the ground. When I found it I felt around with my feet to make sure there was nothing to cause a health hazzard. My feet gave me the all clear sign so I took to steps forward and still all clear. I took three steps forward and nothing, I didn't know exactly what area of my room I was in but I felt a breeze in front of me so I was guessing by the window. I took another step to feel out for it but in stead I went crashing to the ground. At first the was a bump, then a moan and then all the sudden the lights were shinning. "Morganna what the hell is going on" was all I could hear. The light was to bright for my eyes, I open once I heard some one scream "Leon, Arthur what the hell". When I opened them I saw our house keeper Linda**** looking down on the three of us, and there was a couple of bottles of wine and three bottles of vodca scattered across the floor. **

**She made us clean the room and then the two rooms used for the part yesterday. Then we had to get chaned and go to bed, Leon staed in Arthurs room. As she made us go up the stairs we had a laughing fit. "Omg how did we end up in my room" I asked referring to earlier. "Oh crap" is the words that came out of my brothers mouth. "What" me and Leon laughed over the fact we said it at the same time. "We have school today" he laughed. "Omg and its the first day back for stating year ten" Leon seemed more serous now after what he just said. "Lol I need to tell Gwen when I see her ****anyway we need to be up at seven so yeah go away now" I said marching off to my room where I got dreesed and went to bed.**

**Merlin's Pov.**

**I woke up to the sound of alarm and I relised this was the first day of school at St Avalon's. Giaus made me breakfasr and he spent an hour on the phone to school. I got dressed into my uniform and comb my hair. I looked a bit dorkey but I always do so yeah. Giaus knocked three time on the door before entering "Merlin remember go stright to the office, they'll sort you out from their. Ill be home around five so be careful" He said with a very serious face. "What do you think Im gonna do blow a person up" I laughed. "With your gifts that wouldn't surprise me" he said still in his serious tone. "Im going now, I left some bus money on the kitchen table it leave at 8 15 you will be outside the school at 30 past" he called after shutting the door.**

**I made my self some Lunch to take with me grabbed my back and the money and headed for the bus stop.**

**Arthur Pov.**

**The sound of my Fathers engine was roaring through my ears and it wasn't helping the hangover. Morganna was still inside getting ready for school while I sat in the back seat. Dad always took us to school in his silver mercedes cla, he liked showing off how high class he was. But me Morganna were lucky that he didn't find out about our wierd pass out last night he would of gone mental espically to Morganna with the troublt she has been in lately.**

**Finally she was in the Car she hid her short skirt with her coat because of father. "What took you so long" I moaned at her. "Well im sorry your highness but not eveyone likes looking like a mong in the the morning" she saigh grumpy. "No you were just tring to look like a slut to impress some of thee foatbballers"she looked mad. "Why are you such a dick head for" ****she said angry."Me Your the.." I was inturuppted by my father raising his hand. "Be quiet both of you I want no speaking while we drive to school"**

**Gwens Pov.**

**I left the house with my green coat on it was really chilly this morning. I was waiting on the end of my road for the bus to come. It came at 8 20, I got on without looking at anyone else. "Hey gwen usual" the bus driver said. I noded and took my ticket and change, I looked for a seat then I saw Merlin once I waved he moved his bag off the chair next to him. I walked to the seat and sat down. "Hey" I said cheerfully, "Hi its my first day" he said with a nervous exspression. "Oh yeah thats right dont be scared Im sure you'll tell you what come hang with me and Morganna at Break" I said still smiling. "Okay, so is Morganna nice" He ask still nervous. "Well it depens on weather she like you but I love he ans we're besties so she probably will be nice". "Probably" he said sarcasticly. Soon the bus arrived at the school and we had alreay made our way to the gates, "Gwen do you know where the office is" he asks sweetly. "Yes, see those doors over their go throught then your their" I said and we started to walk off in different diretions. I ran back to him quickly "Oh Merlin I forgot to say good luck" then I walked away to find Morganna. It was already 45 past and I still hadn't found her so I made my way to form. This year I had Mrs Collins, she scares me and she looks like a witch. Her son died years ago and she blames Uther for his death. Apprently her son did drugs the police caught him and he had a gun so he got shot I dont really know but she is evil.**

**Merlin Pov.**

**I was sitting in the waiting room while the Lady got my time table. She took me to my class and introduced me. I was interigated by my music teacher and humilated by getting me to play the trumpit. An I think i deafened most the students to. Second I had History and I asked this boy Daegal ih he had the same and he did so we went there together, he was a little wierd. Finally Break arrived, history was so boring I was actually going to use my gift to living it up but a voice in my head like a very noble voice one i havent heard before but it told me not to. I followed a huge group of people to the lunch hall. I noticed Gwen coming down the stairs and court up with her before she went in. "Hey" I said smiling "Hey sweetie how was it" she asked returning my smile. "Well first period I was humilated then second nearly sied of boredom" I said walking into the lunch hall. "Who did you have" she asked looking around the room. "Miss H Mora and then MR G MonMouth" I said with a sigh. "So music and history, yeah Monmouth is so dull he spends his break in the libiary" she said cringing. "Where is she" Gwen said looking around. "Who ?" I asked watching her head move. "Morganna, were ment to meet here" she said with a worried look.**

**All the sudden a girl ran up to Gwen and pushed slightly from behind "Boo"s she said. "Hey" Gwen said smiling, they had a girly hug then turned to me. "Can I help you" she said rather rude. "Er Morganna this is Merlin the boy I was telling you about" Gwen said awkardly. "Oh..." Her face suddenly turned from mean to nice. "Well Im Morganna and here is some advice dont annoy me and will get on just fine" she said grabbing mine and Gwens hands ****and pulling us towards a table. A few Minutes later the same two boys from the park came. I didn't look at them incase they remember me. "What do you want ?" Morganna said rather smug to the blonde boy. "Tell dad i aint coming back till late tonight" he said. "Why is that Arthur another DT" she said to Arthur. "No he has a date with Sophia" Leon said laughing. "Her are you kidding me, she is repulsing" Morganna said. "She aint that bad" Arthur said. Then both boys went over to the football table. "Omg her" Morganna said rather sad "Who is Sophia" I asked. Morganna looked to sad to answer so Gwen spoke up "She is this girl who has been giving Morganna trouble since she got here, they had fights and everything Morganna was winning until Sophia found her weak spot". "And what was that" I said. "My baby brother she started flirting with him and then he fell for her hard. But what I don't understand one day he hated the next he liked her" Morganna said rather confused. "What do you mean" I asked. "Arthur hated her for what she did to his sister than all of the sudden he didn't care, like magic" Gwen said alarmed. "Oh be serious Gwen this a bitchy girl were talking about not a witchy one" Morganna commented. Then the second Bell rang and I had Science "Does any of you have science with Mrs Collins" I asked. "I do but I warn you she is a cow". Then me and Morganna walked of to Science.**

**Arthurs Pov.**

**All I could think about was Sophia for some random reason I mean what the hell I didn't even want to go ot with her but now I am on a date with her. Every time I tried to say no or what I really felt about her my mouth wouldn't let me. I was lost in thought when Leon and Owain nudged me and we went to class I had Art and I sat next to Gwen which was wierd because she was Morganna's friend sorry best friend. We had Mathew he didn't believe in the mr and mrs he prefered Mathew. "Now class as you all knew you have a test in three weeks to see what art group we want you in. I have signed you all a partner who you will do this prodject with. You must cretat a sculpshire about anything but it has to represent one part of English history. For this lesson I'd like you to plan, design... three two one...begin" Mathew said and lefte the class to work. "So any ideas" I said awkwarly to Gwen. "Nope" was her reply. Eventually we started drawing o****n our seperate pads not speaking. **

**Wow arkward**

**"Arthur why the sudden feelings for Sophia" She said notting looking away from her sketch pad. "I dunno actually, I mean she is pretty and well..." I just couldn't finish. Nothing completed that sentence why did I. I relised I haven't spoken in a couple of minutes so I look up to see if she had noticed. And her big brown eyes were staring up at me it was kinda cute she had a small smile on her face and after a deep look into each others eye she looked away. Soon after the bell rang and Gwen got up and left. **

**Gwen Pov. **

**It was three minutes till form and I was dying to get out of spanish, Miss had sperated me and Morgana so I refused to listen. Morgana had already got sent to heads because she kicked a chair over when she got up to move. **

**B-r-i-n-g**

**The bell finally went and I had never fled so fast in my life. I was looking out for someone to walk to form with until I stopped by the lockers and saw Arthur. We were in the same form but after that wierd thing in art i just left byself.**

**Merlin Pov. **

**I was on my way to form when I saw Morgana lurking behind the lockers she beamed out when this girl walked by, I was guessing that was Sophia I went up behind to see what was going on. Morgana pulled Sophia up against the locker, I decided not to get involved after what I have heard about Sophia. "Now you listen to me leave my brother alone, your strange and if you hurt him i will hurt you" Morgnna said. Sophia spun frre from Morgana's hold. "Well I think that Arthur has fallen for me and theres nothing you can do about you wait and see what happens next" and with that the girls walked off. I was heading to my form when I bumped into Sophia. I knocked her books out of her hand and bent down to help her pick them up "You idiot" she said and then we both reached for the math book, I touched her hand and got a wierd vibe from her almost painful. Her eyes grew angry and she grabbed her stuff and left. I felt the hand I touched her with and I felt the presence of evil in it. I was a little freaked and I couldn't really explain this to anyone after Giaus told me tto be careful. Through the whole of form I was trying to think about it but nothing soon the bell rang and I was out of here. I passed Morganaon the way out and she had been crying, I tried to stop her but she had walked off into this cool care and it left very quickly. Then I met up with Gwen at the bus stop and she seemed a little strange to but I was to tired to mention anything so we just chatted about lessons and pupils onthe way home. **

**I got in and Gaius was not home so I sat down and watched tv while doing some homework.**

**Morgana Pov.**

**As soon as I walked through the door I went upstairs to sleep I've been having suh bad dreams lately I need my rest. I got into my red snoopy pjs and I closed the curtins. I put on the notebook and snuggled up into my bed. Then I heard laughing coming from Arthurs room I could barely hear the film. So I banged on the wall to get whoever to shut up. Then the laughing stopped. As I went to go back to my bed there was a knocking at the door. I answered it to find Sophia their with an Evil smile on her face. "What are you doing here" I screamed. "Oh just enchanting your brother literally" she smerked. "Now ****listen here I dont like you and I normally get rid of things I don't like" I looke into her eyes and sensed evil. "Really ? how are you gonna get rid of me its my house" I said. "Easy like this ...********Abanne átí" was what she said and it really confused me then she said it again and flashed her eyes. Before I knew it I was sent flying across the room. "Now beg me" was what she said. "Who are you" I asked barely able to move. " I am a Sidhe" she said smiling. "A what a magical being a creature your generation has forgotten but with your brothers life we will be reborn" she smiled. Then something inside me burst and I scream out no then it was almost as if Sophia had exploded but I was out on the floor.**

******Three hours later ...**

******I woke up in my bed with Gwen and Gaius starring down at me, "hey sweetie" Gwen said. "What happened" I asked. Trying to sit up, "No don't move you had a narsty fall. " Gaius said. "Yes I rememeber now, where's Sophia ?" asked. They both looked at me puzzeled until Gwne said "Who ?" I was shocked by her reaction she would normally say something rude about her. "You know, the one who Arthur liked, the bitch" I said still confused. "Umm Morgana you must of been dreaming because we don't no a Sophia" she very oncerned. "She is confused poor child lets let her rest she will be fine int he morning" Gaius said and both of them left. Was I dreaming I don't know she must be real but no one remembers her but me what the hell.**

******Merlin's Pov.**

******Something bad has just happened I can feel it but what its like my mind has gone blank. I can sense that something has just awakened.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary :**

This is just like the tv series Merlin, but this is set in a school. Marvin Emrys has just moved in with his uncle and now has to go to a new school where he has the experience of a life time. Come in everyone's pov.

* * *

Hey guys sorry but im up dating chapter three coz I didn't really like it !


End file.
